


Meeting Mama

by rolivia2709



Category: Rolivia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolivia2709/pseuds/rolivia2709
Summary: Amanda takes Olivia home to the family
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluff & little angst
> 
> A special thank you to alexlovesolivia for the edit!

Olivia and Amanda had been dating for a little over eight months, when Amanda felt it was time to take Olivia home.  
“I've met your family,” Olivia reminds her, feeling uncertain as to why her girlfriend felt the need to introduce her.

“But that was under different circumstances－bad circumstances. Mama was mad at you for arresting Kim, Kim was on drugs and running from us, then in jail, and Daddy, he was－well, daddy,” Amanda tells her. “Mama says they’re all doing better than ever” 

They look skeptically at each other, although they both wish there was even the slightest possibility that it could be true.

“Besides, I want to show you off.... I mean around,” she says slyly.

Olivia smirks at Amanda and reluctantly agrees.

Amanda suggests to a hesitant Olivia that they should drive there. “What a better way to see all the gorgeous scenery”, she tells Olivia. “Besides, then we will have a car to get around and not have to bother renting one, or borrowing one”

After she had made arrangements for Lucy and Sienna to take care of the three kids for the next several days, they hit the road in Olivia's car because it was easier to fit all the luggage in without having to take out their children's car seats from the back. She wants their kids to get to know her family better but thinks it best to keep them from any of the drama that may come out of this weekend because Amanda has yet to mention to Olivia that her family has been kept in the dark about their relationship. 

When they're just outside of Loganville, Amanda blurts out, “I have to tell you something, love.” She glances at her now nervous girlfriend. “I haven’t told my family about us,” she admits. 

“Amanda Jo Rollins! How could you not tell them? Why did you wait until we were almost there to tell me?” Olivia asks a little more harshly than she meant to. 

A few minutes later they arrive at the Rollins home. It’s not a small home, but not large by any means. It was painted white with a green front door and flower bushes on either side of the stairs leading to the small front porch. It was picturesque to Olivia and imagines her girlfriend as a child playing in the front yard and their own children playing there the next time they visit.

They walk in the door and there’s hugs and kisses between the Rollins women. “Well, hello, Ms. Benson,” announces mama Rollins in an annoyed tone. She hasn’t cared too much for the Captain and wasn’t afraid of making that known. “We didn’t know you would be here, too. Now where are my beautiful granddaughters?”

“So what is this big announcement you have to make?” Kim asks like a little girl expecting a present.

“Mama, I thought it best not to bring them on such a long car ride, I promise we will all fly down and see you soon.” If you can make it through this without ruining everything, Amanda thinks.

They go into the living room to sit down and get comfortable. Amanda & Olivia sit so close together on the couch, their hands in between them so they can hold hands to support each other before they tell Amanda’s family their news. Mama eyes them suspiciously before she turns and sits in a chair next to Kim across the room.

Daddy of course was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Daddy?” she asks.

“Last I heard he was running around on his new wife to be,” snickers Mama Rollins.

Amanda rolls her eyes. “I was hoping to have you all together to tell you this. I am in love with Olivia. We have been together for eight months, and have moved in together and are raising our children together.”

“How dare you expose my granddaughters to that filth!” Mama Rollins declares in an angry huff. “Why can’t you be with one of those male detectives you work with, like that Carisi fella you work with? Isn’t he a lawyer now? He could really take care of you.”

Between her belief that her daughters should be with a big strong man who can take care of them and the grudge against Olivia for arresting Kim, Mama Rollins was far from accepting of her daughter’s new relationship. She hadn’t seen the arrest as necessary and she saw no problem with her daughter hooking, drugging someone, stealing, or on drugs herself, and could not face it that she was Bipolar. She even convinced her youngest daughter to stop taking her medication. “Baby you don’t need it, who knows you better than your mama?” she had told her daughter.

Kim was thrilled with her sister’s revelation and their mom’s reaction! Amanda finally messed up and it was an end to her being the good daughter.

Mama Rollins keeps yelling, “You can’t be with her! It's sick and wrong. You need a man to take care of you.”

Olivia is furious but she refuses to stoop down to her level and yell. “Listen, I love your daughter. We are together and she doesn’t need anyone to take care of her, especially a man!”

Mama's face gets red and Amanda’s never seen her this angry before. Amanda grabs Olivia by the hand and leads her out of the house so they could go for a drive. 

“Amanda, face it, your family is never going to like me,” Olivia says with tears in her eyes. 

“That's okay. They don’t have to. I love you! But you did get one thing wrong in there.” Olivia looks confused. “I need you to take care of me,” Amanda says as she pushes her lips to Olivia’s for a kiss.


	2. Meeting Mama Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda & Olivia are visiting Amanda's family

“I told you your family hates me” Liv exclaims, “us coming down here was a bad idea!” “They will get over it baby.” Amanda tells her. “And if they don't?” Olivia asks. “I don't care, you and our three children are all that I need to make me happy.” Amanda wraps her arms around Liv to reassure her things would be ok.

“I know just the place to go for us to get away for a little bit, just you and me.” Amanda tells her they drive for about ten minuets Amanda holding tight to Liv's hand the whole time. “Amanda why are we at a forgotten lake?” Liv asks as she gets out of their car. The grass was really overgrown, you could barely see the lake at this point, Liv could swear there may be at least a car or two in the tall grass. “Baby, this was my place when I was younger, we used to come here and hang out, hide from our parents, get drunk, and party.” Amanda tells her “The kids don't hang out here anymore though.” She knew that from her days of working for Atlanta P.D.

“I'm not having sex with you out here” Liv tells her sternly, she knows Amanda desires to make love to her out side, but that was not going to happen, not here, with the way Liv was feeling after being berated by Amanda's family. “Baby I would never ask you to do that, not after all you had just gone through.” Amanda says a little insulted, but she chooses not to react to it knowing Liv was hurting. “I'm sorry” Liv sighs, “I'm just not in the right place right now.” “I know baby” Amanda tells her as she pulls her close by the waist so she can look into Liv's eyes. She wraps her arms around her waist holding her tight.

“I knew we could be alone here, no one comes here anymore.” Amanda explains. “And I'm hot, I thought I would go for a dip after we talked for a little.”

Liv glares at her.

Amanda smirks back at her, she knew full well what Liv was thinking.

“I'm still not having sex with you here” Liv tells her, teasing this time. Amanda sticks her tongue out playfully at her.

Liv breaks away from Amanda's grasp and takes off in a playful run. It doesn't take long for Amanda to catch up to her. She grabs her by the waist and kisses her hard. Liv smiles back at her breathing a little hard, not from running but from Amanda's surprise kiss.

Amanda takes Liv by the hand and leads her over to an old faded barn. You could barely tell it was painted bright red at one time. She sits down with her legs spread open for Liv to sit. She holds out her hand and leads Liv between her legs, she rests her back and head against Amanda. “This ok? asks Liv. “Its perfect” Amanda smiles as she wraps her arms around her. “I love you, you know?” she asks Liv. “I'm so sorry you had to put up with that from my family. I know we had intended to stay with them for a few days, but we can get a hotel for the night and go home tomorrow, or whatever you want to do.”

“Maybe it would be best to stay in a hotel while we are here, I don't want to leave. I want to see where you grew up, see your life before you came to New York. And maybe I can wear down your family.” Liv explains. “Then that's what we will do.” Amanda replies. “Did you tell your mom we would be staying with her? I don't want her to be even more mad at me.” Olivia asks “She wasn't really expecting US, remember. Besides I never really wanted to stay in my childhood bedroom again.” Amanda says, “That settles it we will just stay at a hotel”

Amanda climbs out from behind Liv and runs to the car to grab her phone to look up hotels. She runs back and climbs back in her place behind Liv, wrapping her arms around her again so they can both see the screen. She pulls up the hotels in Loganville Georgia on her phone. “Look Liv, we can stay at Whits Inn, that seems appropriate for this trip” she teases. Liv playfully slaps at her hand. “But it doesn't have the best reviews. How about the Spirit of Grace B&B? That looks beautiful, I bet we could really relax there.” Amanda says to Olivia. “How much time do you really plan on staying in our room? I thought you wanted to show me off ” Liv teases. “How about we just get a room at the Hampton Inn, it has decent reviews and looks pleasant enough.”

Amanda presses to call the hotel and books a room for the two of them for the next several nights. “Thank you sir” She says as she ends the call.

“The room is booked, and will be ready for us any time.” Amanda tells Liv, “Did you want to head over now?” She asks. “Nah, I'm quite enjoying your watering hole.” teases Liv.

Liv stands up and starts to walk around, Amanda doesn't allow her to get too far before she runs after and holds her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

They walk into the deep grass “Now I know there is a dock somewhere in this area.” she says as she leads Liv towards it. “See I knew we would find it.” She kicks off her boots and pulls her socks off and goes and sits at the edge of the dock, holding her hand out for Liv to come join her. Liv slides off her slip ons leaving them with Amanda's boots and sits down next to her on the dock. “This is nice'' Liv tells her, and helping cool off from this heat”

“I know a way we could really cool off” Amanda winks at Liv. Amanda stands up slides her shorts off, the ones that were so short Liv didn't want her to wear them around others, but she really enjoyed watching her walk away in them, and tossed them to where her boots and Liv's shoes rested. Unbuttoning her light blue plaid shirt to do the same. Undoing her bra and sliding off her panties, and tossing them with the rest of her discarded clothing. She holds out her hand to Liv, she takes it and Amanda pulls her up to stand with her. She wraps her arms around Liv “Care to join me?” “No, I can't,” Liv replies. Amanda walks down over to the bank, not remembering all the mud, oh well she thought not going to stop me now. She walked in until she was waist deep then swam out to where she could not touch any more. Liv was not able to take her eyes off her. Which made Amanda smile.

Liv sat at the end of the dock with her legs dangling into the water. Amanda swam over to her and wrapped her arms around Liv's legs. “Don't you dare pull me in'' Liv warns her. “And if I do?” Amanda teases. “You wont get any for two weeks.” Liv explains. Amanda splashes her playfully instead. “Why won't you come in with me?” Amanda asks “You shouldn't be in there either. Do you know how bad it would look with our jobs if we got caught? And you know it wouldn't just stay down here either. You know how bad police gossip.” Liv scolds. “Baby I promise no one comes here,” Amanda tells her, “we have been here for at least two maybe three hours, have you even seen a soul? Have you heard anyone even a car drive by?” “It's foolish to risk it.” Liv argues “I understand why you feel that way, but they don't even bother patrolling this area any more, because no one comes here hunny.” Amanda informs her. “I'm not doing it.” Liv states.

“I understand your too chicken.” Amanda knew this would get her. Liv could not back down from this. She wouldn't goat Liv like this if she had any inkling they could get caught. Liv gives Amanda a look she knows she's in trouble, but Amanda just smiles back. “Prove your not” Amanda teases more. Liv stands and pulls her sundress up over her head and tosses it in the pile of close left behind by Amanda. Standing in nothing but her thong and strapless bra “God your gorgeous.” Amanda smiles. Liv undoes her bra and lets her breasts fall free. Turns around and purposely drops it, so she has to bend over to pick it up, giving Amanda a show. Liv watching her grinning ear to ear behind her, smiles to herself. She slides her thong off and tosses them both into the pile of discarded clothes. She goes to the edge of the dock and jumps in cannon ball style splashing Amanda.

As she surfaces, Amanda teases “Glad you could join me.” as she wraps her arms around her neck pulling her body closer to Liv's. Liv kisses her, wrapping her arms around her body. “You know this is nice” Liv smiles at her. “I knew you would enjoy yourself.” says Amanda. “How do I let you talk me into these things?” Liv asks her. “Because you love me, and you secretly have a wild side.” Amanda teases her, “Besides we're doing nothing, wrong we're just cooling off.” Olivia wasn't so sure about that, but she was enjoying herself so she wasn't going to dwell on it.

Amanda slides her hands down to meet Liv's butt, and gives it a little squeeze. “Hey now! None of that!” Liv scolds playfully. “Hey! After that show you put on you put on a few minutes ago you can't expect me not to touch.” Amanda winks at her. “Fair enough” Liv says, allowing Amanda a few more squeezes but puts an end to it before she gets too handsy. “We should probably get out of here soon, it's starting to get dark” Liv suggests. “I'm good with that.” Amanda replies.

They climb out of the lake covered in mud from their knees down. “Make sure to shake out your clothes before grabbing them.” Amanda warns. Liv looks at Amanda a little confused “Don't forget we have poisonous snakes here” Amanda tells her. Liv jumps back and Amanda giggles, “What's a matter? My big bad captain is afraid of a little snake?” “When there poisonous I am.” Liv jumps further back. Amanda shakes their clothes off, she helps Liv slide her dress over her head, and tucks her thong into her pocket. Liv sees what Amanda is doing and giggles. “For safe keeping” Amanda tells her, as she pats her pocket. “Uh-huh” Liv teases, as Amanda slides on her plaid shirt being sure to leave it unbuttoned a little lower when she sees Liv eyeing her. She slides her shorts on but has a hard time of it between the mud and her wet thighs. Liv giggles at her. They leave their shoes and walk back onto the dock and stick their feet back into the water rinsing away the mud, while they sit hand in hand watching as the sun goes down.  
Liv stands and holds out her hand to help Amanda up. Still holding hands they walk over to their discarded shoes. Amanda grabs Liv's slip ons and bangs them on the ground making sure nothing was hiding inside, she does the same for her socks and boots. Allowing Liv to support her while she stands and slides them on.

“Anything special you want to do tonight?” Liv asks Amanda as they are walking back to their car. “Yeah, let's get to the hotel!” Amanda smiles at her. Liv smacks Amanda playfully on her butt and whispers in her ear “I can't wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Skinny Dippin'  
> by Whitney Duncan


End file.
